comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Legacy
X-Men: Legacy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :X-Men: Legacy #243: 22 Dec 2010 Current Issue :X-Men: Legacy #244: 19 Jan 2011 Next Issue :X-Men: Legacy #245: 23 Feb 2011 Status Monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently *'Gambit' *'Juggernaut' *'Sebastian Shaw' Allies *'Magneto' *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. *'Iceman' *'Moira McTaggert(deceased)' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines X-Men: Legacy #244 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Men: Legacy #243 Past Storylines The Blood of Apocalypse Issues #182-186. Collections Hardcovers *'New X-Men Omnibus' - Collects #114-154 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison (The Invisibles, JLA, Fantastic Four: 1234) propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123261 *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125140 *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130004 *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130020 *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141731 *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #226-227, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, Dark Avengers #7-8, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects #228-230 & Annual #1. "Emplate is back and he's out for blood. More specifically, for mutant bone marrow. And with the X-Men still reeling from Utopia, he may have picked the perfect time to come calling. Also, as Rogue continues her mission, Gambit goes on one of his own. His mission will push him down a dark road that will shock X-Fans everywhere!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140204 Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects #92-95, plus Uncanny X-Men #372-375, Astonishing X-Men #1-3, and X-Men 1999. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces — but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men! Plus: Colossus and Marrow face a shared friend and foe, Rogue discovers the Destiny Journals, and Wolverine stares Death in the face — but which is which?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137335 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 1' - Collects #114-126 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132511 *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 2' - Collects #127-141. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513252X *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 3' - Collects #142-154. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132538 *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects #175-176, plus Black Panther #8-9. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse' - Collects #182-186 plus Cable/Deadpool #26-27. "When his people need him the most, he shall return! Lord Apocalypse is here to lead mutantkind into the future of the earth and only the strongest can survive! And just wait until you see his new Horsemen! Even we were surprised! Plus: Cable sees the signs--omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all... what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511985X *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123199 *'X-Men: Marauders' - Collects #200-204. "The X-Men face meltdown from within and from without...and their leader, Rogue, faces something worse. Meanwhile, a mysterious strike force is taking out the few remaining mutants one by one, with ruthless efficiency. But who is the ultimate target?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125442 *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130012 *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130039 *'X-Men: Original Sin' - Collects #217-218, plus Wolverine: Origins #28-30 & X-Men Original Sin. "Wolverine and Professor Xavier. Two of the oldest fighters in mutantkind’s struggle for equality. Men with long histories and much blood on their hands. Now, they’ve joined together to save a member of mutantkind’s next generation. Daken, Wolverine’s estranged son, was gifted with bone claws, a healing factor and the savage ferocity of his father. He had the tools to become a great hero — but after years of torturous brainwashing and homicidal reprogramming at the hands of the mysterious Romulus, he has little control over his wrathful impulses. He’ll need the help of these legendary X-Men to rebuild his psyche, or risk losing himself to the animalistic urges that nearly consumed his father." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129561 *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138765 *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects #228-230 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141154 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1991 as X-Men. Was titled New X-Men for issues #114-156. Retitled as X-Men: Legacy with issue #208. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Men: Legacy #245: 23 Feb 2011 :X-Men: Legacy #246: 09 Mar 2011 News & Features * 02 Nov 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/X-men-Legacy-Heroic-Age-Interview-100526.html The Legacy of the X-Men Continues Into The Heroic Age] * 25 May 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 01 Dec 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 20 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23387 Mike Carey's Legacy] * 25 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070925-sdcc-Acuna.html SDCC 09: Acuña Draws on X-Men's Legacy] * 14 Jul 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 23 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060923-XLegacy-Annual.html Mike Carey on the X-Men Legacy Annual] * 21 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21683 HeroesCon: Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 22 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040922-Carey-Legacy.html The Changing Legacy: Mike Carey on His X-Men] * 08 Apr 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 06 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 11 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19145 Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110825-Carey-XLegacy.html Returning Rogue: Mike Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 07 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 08 Sep 2008 - Sins, Destines & Legacies: Mike Carey Talks X-Men * 22 Jul 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16754 X-Position: Mike Carey Builds his Legacy] * 06 Jun 2008 - Mike Carey & Daniel Way's “Dark Deception” * 03 Jun 2008 - Legacies and Origins Collide: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16604 WW Philly: Way talks "Dark Deception" Crossover with X-Men: Legacy] * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16391 The Xavier Identity: Carey talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13484 X-POSITION: Mike Carey's Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - Mike Carey: Carrying on the X-Men Legacy * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=144291 Mike Carey on X-Men:Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12806 Daring to Dream: Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 04 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 28: Mike Carey * 03 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138330 Spoiler Sport: Mike Carey on X-Men #205] * 05 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Six * 25 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10978 Enter the Marauders: Carey Talks X-Men] * 25 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=114083 The Unusual Suspects: Mike Carey on X-Men #199 and Beyond] * 18 Mar 2007 - WWLA: Mike Carey Talks "Endangered Species" & The X-Men * 20 Feb 2007 - Talking to Mike Carey at MegaCon * 02 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9274 Going Rogue: Carey Talks X-Men] * 20 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7136 Mike Cary Chat Transcript - X-Men, Lucifer and More] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6494 Mike Carey Gets All-New, All-Different With X-Men] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:X-Men, vol. 2 Category:Super-Hero